Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 + (2 - 6 \times 3) \times 7 $
Solution: $ = 8 + (2 - 18) \times 7 $ $ = 8 + (-16) \times 7 $ $ = 8 - 112 $ $ = -104 $